The objectives of the Patient-Based Database and Analysis Core include the following: (1) To collaborate with the City of Houston Health Department, Harris County Hospital District, and the Center for Disease Control (CDC) Adolescent and Adult Spectrum of HIV Disease Project in enrolling and maintaining a registry of patients at Thomas Street Clinic, Harris County Hospital District; (2) To create a computer linkage/network between and among the pediatric databases currently maintained at the Epidemiology Center, Department of Pediatrics, Baylor College of Medicine; (3) To provide biostatistical serve as the center for receiving, maintaining quality control of and analyzing HIV/AIDS-related data generated at other Cores of the CFAR. These services of the Core will promote the translation of observations in the clinical environment back into the research laboratory. The adolescent and adult registry will be the source of patient-based data for use in the design of AIDS research, recruitment of eligible patients (minorities and women) and linkage with basic science observations made in the other Cores. The network of pediatric databases will foster and support patient-based research. The biostatical and epidemiologic expertise will assist project development of investigators new to AIDS research, of feasibility studies, and of other evolving research opportunities. The centralized data retrieval, management and analysis focus will encourage multidisciplinary research and assist the timely transfer of basic research knowledge into efficacious patient treatment protocols.